New Love for the Underdog
by ChronoBlader
Summary: Following a failed confession to Irina, Gwin is found slumped in the corner of Regina Diner. Shortly after, Saori (Cross) and her team come to the diner to celebrate. In the moments following comes pity, then laughter and finally something the samurai gunner was not expecting.


**Saori is the name of the avatar here.**

 **Just in case, Arya is just someone I made up as owner of the diner. If the name of the owner was actually disclosed in-game, I haven't seen it and so I apologize for not paying attention and not using the right person.**

"Wooooo! Hey Arya! Get the scotch ready! We're gonna be drinking tonight!"

Evening has come to planet Mira. Returning from a successful mission, Saori's team of Frye, Phog, and Murderess have come to Regina Diner to celebrate a job well done.

"Ugh , is your brother always this loud?"

"Heh... well when it comes to drinks, he's always like this"

"Hmph, I guess I'll tolerate his presence then. He is paying after all."

Saori smiles as she and her team walk towards the bar but stops as she notices two men in the corner of the diner. One slumped over the table while the one standing has his hand on the other's shoulder. Upon closer inspection, she recognizes them as Doug and Gwin.

"C'mon man cheer up. Look, I gotta go but I promise that I'll treat you to something to get your spirits up all right?"

*Groans*

Doug then leaves their table.

"Yeesh, poor guy…"

"Evening Doug." Saori says with small smile.

"Oh! Hey Saori. Good to see ya."

"Likewise. Umm… What happened with Gwin"

"Uhh...well, You know that he has thing for Irina right?"

"Of course. Doesn't everyone?"

"Heh, everyone but Irina though. So anyway, he finally went and told her how he felt about her. Had the mood right, Mathias as his wingman, everything. Well, you can see how it went."

With a face of pity, Saori replied " Oh, I see…"

"Yeah...Poor guy's just like a little brother to her and only a little brother. I heard she made it pretty clear" Doug rubbed the back of his neck.

Saori glances at the table where Gwin is at. She's had her fair share of missions with him and thus got to know what he was like. Earnest, kind, with a strong sense of justice. To see him down like this hurt her. " _Gwin…_ "

"Ah crap!"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Saori looks back at Doug, who had just taken a look at the diner's clock.

"Listen Saori, I gotta go. Harrier mission, Tyrant that only appears at night, yada yada. Why don't you keep Gwin company? He says he wants to be alone but what he really needs is someone to get him out his slump. Cool? Good, see ya!"

"Ah! Bye Doug…." Before even getting her words out, Doug had already vanished from the diner.

Gazing back at Gwin's table, she goes to do what Doug asked her to do. Although, she would have done it anyway even if he said nothing.

Taking a seat in front of Gwin, she was about to start a conversation until the man himself interrupted her.

"Unless you're Arya with my order, please just go away."

"Well, that isn't very nice."

Recognizing her voice, Gwin immediately raised his head, showing his disheveled front hair and saddened face. "Saori! I uh didn't know it was you. Sorry."

Giving a small smile, Saori says," Heh, It's alright Gwin." Seeing Gwin give a relieved sigh, she continued. "So…. Doug filled me in on what happened."

Gwin instantly scrunched his face. " Oh, did he now….Dammit, I was such an idiot."

"Don't say that Gwin."

"No really! I knew she see saw me as a little brother but I thought if I just told her how I really felt and stayed persistent, I could-" Gwin stops and buries his face into his hands. "Honestly, I just want to forget about it and move on…"

"That's good but seeing that you both are on the same team, it's going to be awkward for a while, huh?"

"Ugh, Please don't remind me….Man, I really need my chicken strips and fries right now."

"Ha ha. Are you serious right now?"

"Hey! Eating is how I cope and forget."

"Hmmm, Don't get fat now. Seeing how you're usually the butt end of jokes, you probably cope a lot.

"Hey, I don't do this after you guys tease me!...Usually…"

Rubbing the back of his head, Gwin looks away embarrassed. After a moment, a smile forms on his face and the two share a bout of laughter.

"Thanks Saori, I needed that"

"No problem, I'm here for you, you know?"

Gwin gives her a sincere smile. "Thank you."

Taken aback by his smile, Saori meekly replies " Y-yeah."

Right after, Arya comes by the table to give Gwin his order. "Here you go Gwin, you're usual. Try and cheer up, ok kid."

"Oh finally! Thanks Arya and don't worry, I will."

Giving a wink, Arya leaves the two to themselves. Gwin eagerly rubs his hands together. Saori however remained silent throughout the whole exchange.

"Man, Arya makes the best comfort food. Time to dig in! You want some Saori? Saori?"

Her bangs hiding her eyes, Saori gulps. " _Ok, here we go_ " Raising her head a little, Saori begins to speak "You know Gwin, there are other fish in the sea."

"Huh? Uh, yeah I know… But It's going to be a while until a really move on from Irina."

"Of course, but know that there are other options." Saori looks down. "There's one in front of you for example."

"Huh?"

Saori once again raises her head, showing her blushing face. Gwin, although surprised, also couldn't help but blush. The two gaze at each other for a moment.

"Saori… you…"

"Hopefully, you'll be ready soon." Saori places her hand on Gwin's " But don't keep me waiting ok?"

"Uh I…"

Saori gives a wink and gets up to leave but not before taking a fry for herself.

"Night Gwin."

Leaving Gwin stammering, Saori turns and leaves the restaurant but not without putting a little sway in her hips.

Finally getting it together, Gwin stands.

"S-saori!"

But it was already too late for Saori was already out the entrance.

And now, Here in we see Gwin standing and staring at the entrance where his confessor has just walked out of. The smell of chicken and fries looming in the air. His mind recalling what just happened. Until…

*Whistle*

Gwins turns to see Frye with a full-on grin, a smile on Phog's face and a knowing smirk from the Murderess.

"Good on ya, Tiger"

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
